When Crazy Becomes Real
by Allura1996
Summary: What happens when my fandoms and my own characters come to the real world?Crazy,interesting,and fun stuff,that's what. Rated M because real world stuff
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Helloz~ This was inspired mostly from boredom in my history class. XP So you can guess how random this could be. Well, anyway, enjoy!^^**

Out of all the people in the world that lives with their mother, why me? I have to do most of the things around here (but that's only because her knee is busted) and my little brother, ugh! Don't even get me started! And for another thing, Chirstmas is coming up and I have no idea what to draw for my deviantart! Ugh!

-After venting-

Okay, let's try this again. My name is Shia and I am the typical teenage girl who rebels, has many creative ideas, get into trouble for the stupidest things, ect. But now things get interesting. It was after when I was washing the dishes, muttering constant swears under my breath, and I went to plug in the Wii to calm down, but stupid me forgot to dry my hands and I got shocked. When I woke up a few minutes later, my hand hurt (of course) but something else happened. people were in my living room, but they were still out. Two out of five of them I noticed right off the bat and the other three looked familier, but it took a few minutes to click in my head. I looked at the five of them and screamed, not sure if it was more of a fangirl-ish squeel or not. All of them raised their heads, my little brother rushed in to the living room repeating, "what? What is it? What?" and my mother also rushed into the room as well. "What happened?" She asked. Psh, I'm surprised she didn't noticed the guys yet. "Who are these guys?" There we go. "Are you questioning the all-mighty-"

"Oh shut it!" I snapped at the green skinned male. Who else would it be other than Zim? "Ha! You got told!" The male with cat ears teased. My own character Azurah. "Why do you guys hate sleep...?" The silver haired one groaned. Again, my OC Sinthius. "How the hell we get here? Was it you again Zim?" The raven haired with glasses accused. Dib, always jumping to conclusions. "I don't believe the extra-terestrial has anything to do with this..." The taller, red-eyed one said. The other one of my OCs, Skai. He was the resonable one.

"Shai..." Mom said in s scolding tone. "Hey! I didn't let them in or anything they just... Appeared, okay?" I defended. "Out of thin air?" I shrugged. "I guess?" Zim points a claw at me. "YOU! Where has the all mighty Zim been transported to?" I stared at him blanckly. "Earth."

"No, really."

"Earth." I repeated. Zim looked around in disbelief. My mother looked at all of us, who just started talking all at once, which made the place loud. My brother, who's mouth was gaped open in shock, was just pointing at everyone, probably wondering what was going on. Just what had happened when I was shocked? And why did God deside to bring all of these guys to life here and now? And why am I asking all of these questions now? I groaned and spoke up, "All right! Everyone, if you could please- Hey everyone? Hey! Ugh, SHUT UP!" It finally fell silent. I cleared my throat. "Thank you. Look, I don't know what's going on, but what matters is that all of you are here now. Could somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Zim desided to speak, "Fine. Zim thought it would be best if I kept the skope from the ugly Dib-filth's head-" He must be talking about the scope in Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom. I loved that episode... "And while Zim had it for a while, Zim looked at other dimentions and found this one. It had more power than the dimention all-mighty Zim's dimention had, so I made a few modifications to the time-place portal thingy-" Probably that time thing in Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy. " And was about to go through when the filthy Dib-weasel came and ruined everything!"

"How could I ruin things if both of us are here?" Dib asked, as if Zim was the most stupid person he knew (which in a way, is true). "You always ruin everything!" Zim snaps back. They began to agrue, and honestly I was getting tired of it. Mom went into her room, probably thinking that it was all just a dream and my brother remained where he was, just watching the whole thing. I pick up one of the squirt bottles that we use for the cat and aimed it at Zim. "Shut it or I'll use this!" I shout. Zim looked at the bottle and laughs. "Your puny little weapons are nothing to the all-might-" I squirted him and he screamed and fell back.

"Warned you." I said, bluntly. Dib chuckles at Zim's reaction, but soon Azurah was starting to get really confused. "What exactly happened to us then? How'd we get here?" Skai, being the reasonable one, said with a slight tone of sarcasim, "We're probably here because that alien used her brain as a connection to this world."

"How'd you know?" Zim shouted, and pointed an accused finger at him. Skai could only look at the Irken with disbelief, probably shocked that his answer was actually correct. Sinthius was the only one staying quiet, sitting on the couch, watching the whole thing like my brother was.

-hours later-

Okay, so, my mother finally agreed that they can stay for a while until everyone finds out how they can get back home. Dib had the couch for this night, (everyone is supposed to take turns) and I had to grab as many blankets and pillows I could for everyone else, who would be sleeping on the floor. With it being winter, yeah, we needed a lot of blankets... Zim continued on yelling about how Irkens were so surperior that they didn't need to sleep, which that gave out some information for Dib to take note of. Sometimes, I swear, I wonder if he has a good brain in his skull, but he's still cute nonetheless (but not as cute as GIR). I went to bed early, hoping that this was just a dream. I climbed into bed and fell asleep shortly.

_Mm... Hm? Hey, why is Mo (the cat's nickname) here? Well, it's morning, he must be cold. But... Wait, this don't feel like Momo..._ I opened my eyes and saw two cat ears, but they weren't Mo's. I squeeled in horror and kicked Azurah off the bed, then somehow backed up into Zim, who was covered in blankets. "What's with the yelling female human-filth?" Zim shouted. Azurah popped his head up. "What did I do?"

"Get off of me!" I heard Sinthius yell. Once again, I screamed, which caused my mother to once again, rush into the room. When she found all of us she kickedall the guys out quickly, shouting threats at them while doing so. This was one hell of a way to start Chirstmas vacation...

**A/N: Yep, if you can guess Shia would be me, but the name is changed. In fact, everyone but any of my pet's names will be changed. So, yeah, Momo is just what we call the cat, but his real name is Mozart (my mom named him). So if you like it so far, R&R! ^^ GIR will be mentioned later on. I OWN NOTHING BUT AZURAH, SINTHIUS AND SKAI!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! As you can guess, there's gonna be a lot of characters in here, but which ones? I will have to let you readers figure that one out. XP **

After the eventful morning passed, the afternoon was a lot better. Skai, luckily, was the one that was helping me out. Sinthius wasn't, but he wasn't making things worse either. I have came up with a theory that perhaps Irkens don't react well the the cold. Reason why I say that? Zim was constantly wrapped up in a blanket and often times sat near the heat vents. It was kinda cute to see, but I know if he heard me giggle, I would probably never hear the end of it from him. Azurah wasn't any better. After that event first thing in the morning, he was acting like a child, but he was taking a few naps, thank god I made him a neko...

"WHAT'Z WE GONNA DO TODEH LADEH?" A high-pitched squeal said. I turned to the little SIR and smiled. Despite him being loud, sometimes annoying, and sometimes, even, disgusting, he was the cutest little thing I've ever seen. (random audience 'aaawwww' moment) "Not sure GIR, just wait and see." My brother was outside, playing with Azurah and I made Zim go out with him, mostly because I didn't want to deal with him for the most part. Skai was reading a book, how he got the one he did, I will never know. I had no idea where Sinthius or Dib where, so it would be best if I went looking for them. If any girls who watch Invader Zim and either hate and/or love Dib, that would mean trouble. I got up, not willing to do so, but I had to. I looked around the house, but there was no trace of them whatsoever. GIR followed me like a little duckling; it was cute, but irritating to me at the same time. I groaned when I thought that they could be outside. So, reluctantly, I put on a jacket and went outside, looking around for them. They weren't at the little park that was in the apartment complex, like my brother, Zim and Azurah were at. Where the fuck were they?

It wasn't long until I saw them walking towards me. Dib's hair seemed a bit different... Instead of his scythe bit of his hair sticking up, it hung down in front of his face and it looked a lot more messy. He must've not brushed it or done anything to it. He also wasn't wearing his coat, which that was a bit shocking. When I saw them, I practically had a fangirl-ish squeal going on in my head. My god! He looked like an adorable geek!  
>Okay, now that the fangirl stuff is outta the way... "Where the hell were you two?" I snapped at Sinthius. "Calm down, okay? I just went out to the skate park and he followed." I crossed my arms and looked at him straight in the eye. "Sin..." I scolded. "Okay, I convinced him to come along, all right? I was bored!" Dib remain quiet, which probably would've been the best, but then he decided to speak up. "What's the problem anyway?" I gave him the best death glare I could possibly do and spoke to him in a low tone, "Fine. If you get mugged by rabid fangirls and live through part of it, let me know and tell me how you escaped and how you survived." I turned back, thinking about what his expression was, which made me giggle slightly. (Aw crap! They heard me didn't they? DX)<p>

I just _had _to let someone other than my mother and brother about all of this. I picked up my cell phone and contacted my friend two of my friends, Lizzy and Jasmin. I texted both of them and waited for their response.

-Five minutes later...-

My Sci-Fy sounding ringtone rang and I picked it up. It was from Lizzy. _omg, wht happened? and how did it happen anyway? _I texted back, _idk, but now their here, wht should i do? _Again I waited, and soon... _idk,torture them?something. _"Thanks Liz..." I muttered. _well,ok. i'll c u l8r. _I texted. _ok, bai! _Isn't. That. Great. I sighed and waited for Jasmin to text back, but it wasn't long before-

"LADEH!" I instantly looked up. GIR was rushing into my room, pointing outside. "Come look! Come look!" I stood up. "What? What is it? What's going on?" I was dragged out of my room, out to the living room and out to the little park. A little group was forming around something, but I couldn't see. I didn't have a good feeling about this... "Guys, what's going on?" Zim had his PAK legs pointed to the thing (or things) in the middle, which isn't a good sign. I pushed my way through, finding that the something was blue. My eyes widened. He may have looked human, but I knew exactly who and what he was. Blue quills, green eyes... Who else was it? I'll spell it for you: S-O-N-I-C. Yep, the fast blue hedgehog was now in my sights, but in a human form. He was wearing a black jacket, white shirt and blue ripped pants. He didn't look good. At all. For one thing, he was out cold, and the other, he had quite a few bruises and cuts. I raised a hand up at Zim, telling him that it was all right. He still eyed the hedgehog/human with suspicion and distrust. I nudged his shoulder slightly. "Hey... Hey, c'mon, please get up..." I muttered. He groaned. At least he was alive... Next thing I knew, something black flashed in front of my face and it was aimed towards Zim. Luckily, he dodged out of the way quickly enough and was about to attack, until I stopped him. "No! Don't!" I looked up. None other than Shadow, and he looked pissed. He, too was wearing ablack jacket, onyl on his left sleeve was the symbol from his own game, a gray T-shirt and dark jeans. Knuckles wasn't too far behind, muttering, "Just a few inches to the left..." I turned. Knux was wearing a white shirt, ripped jeans also, only they were darker in color and his gloves actually showed that he had fingers. Why were they here now? What happened to Sonic? Did him and Shadow get into it again? What the hell is going on? Why am I asking so many questions?

**A/N: I feel crazy just writing about this! But... It's fun. XP Even though I'm basically torturing myself. lol**

** GIR: R&R Pleaze peoplez! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Skai, Sinthius and myself had to put Sonic inside. What happened? Well, what I guessed turned out to be correct. Only Sonic managed to piss off both Knux and Shad. Man, he was lucky that he was still living... Now that these guys are here, I wonder how they would be around GIR... I wonder what happens now... Sonic woke up shortly, his trademark sarcastic grin showed up on his face. "You okay?" I asked, then mentally slapped myself for asking a dumb question. Of course he was all right! "Yeah... I'm fine. Where am I by the way?" GIR hopped up on his chest before I could say anything. "HIYA BLUE FERRET!" He squealed with glee. I heard Azurah snicker behind me. I kinda giggled to. "Uh... Hedgehog. Not a ferret." Sonic corrected, giving the little SIR a questioning look. Luckily I made Shadow and Knuckles stay outside. They would make GIR into a tin can in a matter of seconds. Zim looked at the hedgehog/blue boy with instead of distrust and disgust, he found it interesting that a human could have animal-like ears and a tail. He would've been that way with Azurah, but he was obnoxious as it was. Dib in the meantime was supposed to be "babysitting" the two outside. I went out and told him to bring them inside. "You sure?" He asked, brow perked. I nodded and allowed the three of them to enter.

After I told them that this was the real world and Zim would have to find a way back home, the three of them looked at me with odd looks. Yeah, that made me feel confident... Then I remembered that the Earth that they came to was animated (you know, Sonic-X?) So that was probably why they were giving me these strange looks. "Allright," Shadow finally said after a while of silence. "If you're actually telling the truth, then we would have no choice but to stay here, correct?" I shrugged. "Unless you guys wanna go to a hotel, I'm not stopping you, but I insist that you stay here. If we need you at any time, then we could get to you easier." I knew Shadow wouldn't argue with that. And, as expected, he nodded, seeing my logic (wow, that totally sounded humble there... -_-) Sonic sat up, which made GIR slide down on his lap, giggling. "Okay, so that won't be too much of a problem!" He said, with a tinge of hope in his voice. "But quick question: who's Zim?" I had to stop myself from saying, 'You have no idea who Zim is? WHO ARE YOU?' But Zim beat me to it anyway. "You don't know the all-mighty ZIM?" He snapped, pointing a claw at the blue boy, who didn't look all that worried. _Probably thinks he's all bark, no bite..._ I thought. "Oh, so I take it Zim is you, yeah?" The said blue boy said, calmly with some sarcasm. I wasn't sure if Zim was going to attack him or not, but he went on to his 'Zim is the superior one' rant. I sighed as I left the scene.

After a little while, something a little... Unexpected kind of happened... Sinthius knocked on my door and slowly peeked in. "Uh... Shia?" I looked up from my JtHM comic book and up at him. "Yeah?"

"Um... You might... Uh..." I perked an eyebrow. I began to see a slight pink blush across his face. "Uh... There's this girl that... Um..." I stood up, groaning. I did **_not _**want to get up and move away from my wonderful Johnny comic book. (insert pout-y face here) Once I got to the hallway, I could see someone at the door. It was a girl, a tall, pale girl, to be exact, with long blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing gold-rimmed glasses, a red tank top, white skinnies, and black flats. She was smiling and waved to Sinthius, slightly. He turned to me with a nervous smile. "I, uh, met her earlier today and, well, she's nice and-" I cut him off with a look. I could see him shiver with fear. I sighed once more and walked over to her. "Hello?"

"Hi! Um, I know that you don't know me, but my name is, Ravine." I nodded in greeting. "I'm Shia. Is there a particular reason why you are here?" I tired to sound polite to her, after all, she didn't need to know that I was irritated as it was. "Um, Sinthius said that he lived here, but he didn't mention you-"

"I am just his hostess here, nothing more. We might be friends, but that's about it." I said. He appearance looked familiar... "Oh, in that case, can I-"

"Wait... Are you... Miss Author?" Her eyes widened at this. Holy crap I met with one of my readers! "You're... Luna?" I nodded. This was a little... Odd, but at the same time, pretty cool. "When are you gonna update your dare fic anyway?" I mentally slapped myself for forgetting all about my most popular fic on my account. How could I be so damn stupid? "Um, as you can see, I'm having some... Difficulties..." I turned back, revealing all of my characters and others. Sonic smiled at waved and Shadow just gave him a look. Azurah winked at her, ears twitching. I groaned slightly. Note to self: make Azurah less annoying... "So... How'd this happen?" Just when I was about to answer, as if right on cue, a loud crash was heard and I heard Zim yelling. Skai looked up from his book and looked towards the bathroom. Oh good God, what happened now...? Ravine looked at me as if to ask what was going on, but then-

"For the love of Irk! You stupid filthy hyoomans and your ssssssstupid technology!" He cursed, throwing a burnt up glove. I covered my nose from the smell of burning rubber. "What happened...?" I groaned. Ravine looked at Zim, eyes wide. Dib came into the room, covered in black soot. "He-He-!" He sputtered, pointing acusingly at Zim and cleaning his glasses. I groaned and went outside with Ravine. I had a lot of explaining to do...

**A/N: And I shall end it here! Before you ask, I be Miss Author is an actual reader of mine and she might add to one of romantic interests in this fic!^^ She also is a reader of mine. If you're someone I know and you wanna be in the fic, just let me know, okay? **


End file.
